A dress code kind of thing
by Olego
Summary: Sometimes Kevin asks too much, but he usually have a pretty good reason for it. Takes place: The morning before Scotty's trial in 2x03 History Repeating.
1. A dress code kind of thing

It's eight AM and Scotty is not awake

It's eight AM and Scotty is not awake. He's standing in front of his friend's coffee maker, looking at it as the brown drops are falling down into the pot. He's back is aching from sleeping on the couch his Miranda had offered him. Well, it was better than his Ranchero, and that was all he needed to know. The dark brown drops that will wake him up are dripping slower and slower.

He takes the put and starts to pour it into a brown mug decorated with yellow glitter. Miranda has probably done it herself. "What's up with these lesbians and their pottery?" he asks out loud, sure that Miranda left for work already.

He sits down by the kitchen table, lifts the mug to his mouth, smelling the divine coffee and just when the liquid is going to touch his lips, his phone rings. Scotty sighs heavily, puts down the cut and goes to the living room to locate the phone.

The display reads "Kevin" and right there it hits Scotty why he's up at this god-forsaken hour. His trial is today and he's going to meet Kevin in an hour to "prep", whatever that means.

"Hi Kev." Scotty's voice is scratchy and dry. He clears his throat. "What's up?" Still scratchy.

"Wow, you sound perky." Kevin is clearly wide-awake, probably already at work.

"It's early, I slept three hours and I haven't had coffee. Are you sure you want to mess with me?"

Kevin chuckles lightly. "I've forgotten you're not a morning person."

"Why are you calling, Kev?" Scotty is back in the kitchen, finally enjoying the coffee.

"I'm just letting you know that I'm ready for court, all's good… and to make a small request."

"Mhm?" Scotty answers while gulping.

"Can you wear something… pink?"

Scotty puts down the mug too fast, making it splash on the rainbow patterned table cloth.

"Pink? I thought it was court, not a fetish club."

"Humor me, Scotty. It's for a good cause."

Due to the early hour and the lack of caffeine rush in Scotty's body, he didn't protest anymore. He mumbled something affirmative.

"Okay, so see you in… forty-three minutes." Kevin sounded cheerful, which probably was a good sign.

"Yeah. Sure. Forty-three." Scotty replies.

"And Scotty… it wouldn't hurt if you jerk your wrist a bit when we enter the court. See you."

There was a click and then it was too late to object. Scotty looked at the phone, as if he was expecting it to answer his unspoken question.

Scotty finished the last coffee, frowned a bit because of the bitterness, and went to find his pink shirt and that narrow tie he'd only used like once. He didn't get why Kevin suddenly wanted him in pastel, but he was ready to oblige. After all Kevin had done for him.


	2. A fresh start

Kevin was patiently waiting on the stairs outside the courthouse. He looks at his watch again. It's still three minutes past nine, just like the last time he checked. He looks around, finally spotting Scotty walking across the street.

"Good morning."

"Sorry I'm late, coffee-on-table-cloth emergency." Scotty excuses himself. Kevin shakes his head to show it's okay.

"I like the shirt." He says with a smug smile, turns around and walks up the remaining stairs, and into the building. Scotty follows, working up his nervousness.

They enter a big hall and Kevin walks up to a reception. Scotty understands that this is what Kevin does all the time, and his respect for Kevin grows bigger as he watches Kevin greet the young female receptionist like they're old friends. He realizes how out of his league he is again, and it hits him with a pang in his heart.

He still believes that going to Kevin with his DUI was the right thing to do, because no matter what has happened between him and Kevin, he cannot afford to lose his job. Scotty straightens his back and takes a deep breath while deciding not to fall for Kevin Walker again. He knows deep inside that he already has, but right now is not the time to admit it.

Kevin looks briefly at Scotty as he comes over to the reception.

"I just have to get some papers. I thought we'd sit down upstairs and talk this thing through." Scotty nods in agreement.

The receptionist collects a pile of papers in a folder and hands them over to Kevin.

"Here you go Mr. Walker. Good luck." She says with a big smile, while looking at Scotty.

They find a secluded table in a lounge kind of area in the courthouse, and sit down. Kevin spreads a lot of papers on the table.

"Okay, so what's gonna happen is that we go in there," he waves to some unspecific point behind him, "and the prosecutor presents the case to the judge. The police that stopped you for the DUI will be called to justify first, and then you." Kevin says it all in one breath, and Scotty suspects he can do this in his sleep. Then Kevin adds "If you have to."

"Kevin." Scotty looks insecure when his eyes meet Kevin's. "Thank you."

Kevin looks all of a sudden a bit shy, lowering his gaze.

"Don't worry about it," Kevin pauses for a bit. "I'm glad you came to me."

Scotty nods. "Me too."

"Maybe we can put all that behind us?" Kevin asks. "A fresh start?" he suggests, placing his hand on Scotty's.

Scotty's smile grows more confident. He takes Kevin's hand and squeezes it gently. He again nods his head. "Yeah. A fresh start." He lets go of the hand and Kevin returns to his papers on the table.

Scotty smiles as he looks at Kevin organizing his papers. His smile is mischievous as he fixes his tie. Fifteen minutes to go, and he'll just sit here and enjoy the view. He reminds himself that he is not interested in Kevin in that way anymore. Yeah, he can almost believe that.


End file.
